letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas J. Ashwell
[http://www.youtube.com/user/mariomadness12 Thomas Ashwell], formerly mariomadness12, is a British Let's Player on YouTube. His current account was created on November 16th 2008, although he didn't start his Let's Plays until May 2nd 2011, when he began with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Originally Thomas' channel wasn't for Let's Playing. He used to share the channel with a friend, Ben Harris. and together they made to various series' such as Stuffed Mario Bros., and Thomas and Ben's goat Corporation Adverts for Spazs. In 2011, once Thomas and Ben started Let's Playing, though Ben quit after 10 Episodes of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Since then, the channel has been devoted to Let's Plays. Current Let's Plays A Shadow's Tale (Wii) 02/01/13 - ??/??/?? (19 Episodes and Counting) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (GCN) 21/02/13 - ??/??/?? (4 Episodes and Counting) Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) 04/03/13 - ??/??/??' (2 Episodes and Counting)' Current Versus' New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 09/03/13 - ??/??/?? (4 Episodes and Counting) Past Let's Plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 03/05/11 - 11/05/12 (64+ Episodes) Mario Kart Wii (Wii) 11/04/12 - 22/06/12 (39 Episodes) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (NDS) 13/07/12 - 15/08/12 (32 Episodes) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 29/06/12 - 24/10/12 (29 Episodes) Mario Kart: Double Dash (GCN) 15/08/12 - 31/08/12 (12 Episodes) New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 12/11/12 - 21/12/12 (15 Episodes) Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) 03/12/12 - 21/12/12 (17 Episodes) Donkey Kong: Jet Race (Wii) 01/01/13 - 09/01/13 (4 Episodes) Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) 14/01/13 - 18/01/13 (9 Episodes) Super Mario 64 (VC) 22/01/13 - 24/03/13 (20 Episodes) Super Smash Flash 2 (PC) 21/02/13 - 28/02/13 (10 Episodes) Completed Versus Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki 18/08/12 - 02/03/13 (37 Episodes) Other Series' Super Smash Sundays Let's Demo Smash Bros. Legendary Battles Let's Stream Let's Mess Around On Future Projects (Underlined = Show Made) (Bold '''= Show Approved) *Asura's Wrath *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy *Brütal Legend ' *Bugs vs. Tanks! *Cut The Rope *Dillon's Rolling Western *Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger *Disney Infinity *Disney Universe *'Donkey Kong Country Returns ' *'Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D ' *Game & Wario *'Halo 2 ' *'Halo 3 ' *Halo Wars *'Halo 3: ODST ' *'Halo: Reach' *'Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary' *'Halo 4 ' *'Kid Icarus: Uprising' *Kirby's Adventure Wii *'Kirby's Epic Yarn ' *Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *LEGO City Undercover *'LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins ' *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *'LEGO The Lord of the Rings ' *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition *Lost Planet 2 *Lost Planet 3 *'Luigi's Mansion 2 / Dark Moon ' *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ' *'Mario Golf: World Tour' *'Mario Kart 7 ' *Mario Kart U *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *'Mario Party DS ' *Mario Party 3DS *Mario Sports Mix *Mario Strikers Charged Football *'Mario Tennis Open ' *Mario Tennis: Power Tour *'Mirror's Edge ' *New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis *'New Play Control! Pikmin 2 ' *New Super Luigi U *'New Super Mario Bros. ' *'New Super Mario Bros. 2 ' *'New Super Mario Bros. U ' *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star ' *'Pikmin 3 ' *PokéMMO *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond *Pokémon FireRed Version *'Pokémon LeafGreen Version ' *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity ' *'Pokémon Ranger ' *'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' *'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' *Pokémon Rumble *Pokémon Rumble U *Pokémon X Version *Pokémon Y Version *Portal: Still Alive *Portal 2 *Portal 2 Co-op *Rabbids Go Home *Rabbids Land *Rayman Jungle Run *'Rayman Origins ' *Rayman Legends *Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game *Shadow The Hedgehog *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed 3DS' *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Wii U ' *'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie ' *'Sonic 2 Heroes ' *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut *Sonic Adventure 2 HD *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Secret Rings *'Sonic Classic Heroes ' *Sonic Colours *'Sonic Colours DS' *Sonic Generations 3DS *Sonic Generations PC *Sonic Generations Unleashed Project *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Jump *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders *'Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ' *Sonic Unleashed *'Star Fox 64 3D ' *'Super Mario 3D Land ' *Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition *'Super Mario Galaxy ' *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario U *Super Meat Boy *'Super Pokémon Rumble ' *Super Smash Bros. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 100% The Subspace Emissary Runs' *Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS *TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '03 ' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past II *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *The Wonderful 101 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell *Wii Play *Wii Sports *'Yarn Yoshi ' *Yoshi Touch & Go *Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Island 3DS *ZombiU LP Suggestions Leave suggestions in the form of a list for what games you would like to see my Let's Play! Type ~ ~ ~ ~ (with no spaces) to leave your signature! *Inazuma Eleven (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Pokémon Black & Blue (PC) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Sonic 3D Blast (Mega Drive/SEGA Genesis) 'Infersaime' 16:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Metroid Fusion (Gameboy Advance) 'ShaunOfNintendo''' 16:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Dragon Quest 9 (DS) ShaunOfNintendo (talk) 16:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:List of Let's Players